


Sweet Tension

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "Come here…" Her voice was above whisper. She wanted him now, to ease the tension between them.





	Sweet Tension

She felt him depart from their sweet embrace, his scent of musk turning faint from the distance and his comforting warmth leaving her already sweat-coated skin. She could feel his gaze, face stern yet his eyes showed the burning desires he had for her. Eyes half-mast, she waited for him to come back, to crush her under his weight and capture her swollen lips again, his scruffy facial hair tickling her chin as he didn’t allow her breathe with every clasping and unclasping of their lips. 

She watched him grab a condom on the nightstand and rip it off seamlessly, biting the corner of the wrapper as he pulled it to the side, the round part of the rubber poking out. The pink-colored condom taunted her. It was definitely more than the average size, and she loved it. His cock was a monster, it barely fits inside her tight snatch and that's what she wanted: to be destroyed and be stretched as he pistoned inside her. Maybe one day, they’ll do it raw, when she finally had a chance to prescribe for a pill, but she was still a senior in high school despite being legal, and the people there were judgmental of her. Her skirt was left draped on her thighs, exposing her rosy pink cotton panties that was defiled by her wetness. 

Her musings were disrupted when he planted left hand on the mattress, the weight he placed on his hand pushed the mattress back. His cock was already covered with the condom, and the look on his face just sent shivers on the small of her back. She raised her hands towards him, inviting him to melt her in his broad arms, while he merely fondled her left breast that was covered in her pink bra. 

“Come here…” Her voice was above whisper. She wanted him now, to ease the tension between them. She was tired of the teasing, tired of him taking things slow, relishing her body with his gentle ministrations, because she knew once he had his way inside her, she could only cling to him while he fucked her rough and deep, with feeble attempts to breathe his name. Her eyes shimmered as her gaze landed on his face. “Fuck me.”

She suppressed the daring curl that formed on her lips when she heard him grunt, but she couldn’t hold back the squeal that escaped her throat when he tugged the waistband of her panties, and then dragged them down with one fell swoop. Trine licked her lips slowly, gauging his reaction when he saw how wet and ready she was. She cooed when she saw his lips curl downward and the furrow of his brow deepened as he seized her wrists and pushed them down above her head. The hammer of her chest picking up, she could only stare at Kagerou with a pleading look as he rubbed his calloused fingers on her folds.


End file.
